A cash dispenser unit (CDU) and a bill recycling machine (BRM) have been developed for rapidly and conveniently providing most of the financial self-services other than counseling service irrespective of time. These cash dispenser unit and bill recycling machine are generally referred to as an automated teller machine (ATM).
Besides the common deposit/withdrawal functions, various function units are added to the ATM according to desiring financial services, such units as for processing a card, processing a bankbook, and depositing a check. It is usual that those deposited banknotes such as bills or checks, regardless of their kinds or sizes, are stored horizontally in a storage box of the ATM.
However, the ATM in which the deposited banknotes are stored horizontally has a problem in that the ATM should be enlarged in its size.
In addition, it may be necessary to sort the bills or checks and store them in separate parts respectively according to their kinds and sizes to facilitate management of the ATM. In the ATM, however, such a sorted and separated storage function has not been implemented, and so the management of the ATM should be limited.
Accordingly, a banknote storage apparatuses have been developed to be capable of sorting and storing bills or checks depending on their sizes or kinds in order to enable a compact size ATM and enhance the management's convenience thereof
In the prior art storage apparatus of the ATM, when a deposited banknote is vertically introduced via an input port, a push bar is selectively stroke-operated toward a target one of separated storage boxes, depending on the kind and size of the banknote, so that the banknote can be vertically stored between the bush bar and a push plate of the target storage box. The push plate is usually pressed toward the push bar to hold the vertically stored banknote, and, therefore, the push plate should be reversed backward to make the banknote be easily and safely removed by a clerk. Such a configuration may cause inconvenience for removing the banknotes due to the pressure applied from the push plate.